Gallatin County, Montana
Gallatin County is a county located in the U.S. state of Montana. As of the 2010 census, the population was 89,513, making it the third-most populous county in Montana. Its county seat is Bozeman, home of Montana State University. The county was founded in 1865. Gallatin County comprises the Bozeman, MT Micropolitan Statistical Area. The prominent physical feature of the county is the Gallatin River, named by Meriwether Lewis in 1805 for Albert Gallatin, U.S. Treasury Secretary from 1801-14. A small part of Yellowstone National Park lies in the southeastern portion of the county. The Big Sky Resort is about midway between West Yellowstone and Bozeman, though the ski area itself lies mostly in neighboring Madison County, Montana. The Gallatin River canyon is accessed by U.S. Highway 191. In the mid-19th century, a portion of Gallatin County was left over after the division of the Dakota Territory into other states. In 1873, the patch was attached to Montana and became part of Gallatin County.Beyond 50: American States That Might Have Been : NPR History Lost Dakota, is a portion of land that was left over after the division of the Dakota Territory into other states in the late 19th century, was made part of Gallatin County in 1873.Beyond 50: American States That Might Have Been. NPR. Retrieved June 22, 2013. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.1%) is water. The county attained its present boundaries in 1978, when the former Yellowstone National Park (part) county-equivalent was dissolved and apportioned between Gallatin County and Park County. Gallatin County received of land area and of water area, whereas Park County received of land area and of water area. The geographies transferred are known now as Census Tract 14 in Gallatin County, and as Census Tract 6 in Park County. Major highways * Interstate 90 * U.S. Highway 20 * U.S. Highway 191 * U.S. Highway 287 * Montana Highway 2 * Montana Highway 64 * Montana Highway 84 * Montana Highway 85 * Montana Highway 86 * Montana Secondary Highway 205 Adjacent counties * Madison County - west * Jefferson County - northwest * Broadwater County - north * Meagher County - northeast * Park County - east * Park County, Wyoming - southeast * Teton County, Wyoming - southeast * Fremont County, Idaho - southwest National protected areas * Gallatin National Forest (part) * Yellowstone National Park (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2015 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 67,831 people, 26,323 households, and 16,188 families residing in the county. The population density was 26 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 29,489 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was: *96.20% White *0.23% Black or African American *0.88% Native American *0.89% Asian *0.06% Pacific Islander *0.54% from other races *1.19% from two or more races 1.54% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 23.7% were of German, 11.2% Irish, 10.4% English, 9.0% Norwegian and 5.5% American ancestry. There were 26,323 households out of which 29.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.80% were married couples living together, 6.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.50% were non-families. 24.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 22.00% under the age of 18, 18.50% from 18 to 24, 30.40% from 25 to 44, 20.60% from 45 to 64, and 8.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 108.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 108.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,120, and the median income for a family was $46,639. Males had a median income of $30,866 versus $21,330 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,074. About 6.30% of families and 12.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.50% of those under age 18 and 5.60% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 89,513 people, 36,550 households, and 21,263 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 42,289 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 95.1% white, 1.1% Asian, 0.9% American Indian, 0.3% black or African American, 0.1% Pacific islander, 0.7% from other races, and 1.9% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 2.8% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 32.2% were German, 18.1% were Irish, 14.7% were English, 9.4% were Norwegian, and 3.5% were American. Of the 36,550 households, 27.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.8% were married couples living together, 6.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 41.8% were non-families, and 27.3% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.90. The median age was 32.5 years. The median income for a household in the county was $50,136 and the median income for a family was $65,029. Males had a median income of $42,245 versus $31,349 for females. The per capita income for the county was $27,423. About 7.4% of families and 13.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.5% of those under age 18 and 8.2% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Belgrade *Bozeman (county seat) *Three Forks Towns *Manhattan *West Yellowstone Census-designated places *Amsterdam (formerly Amsterdam-Churchill) *Churchill (formerly Amsterdam-Churchill) *Big Sky *Four Corners *Gallatin River Ranch *Hebgen Lake Estates *King Arthur Park *Ponderosa Pines *Sedan *Springhill *Willow Creek Unincorporated communities *Hillman *Logan *Maudlow Notable residents *Zales Ecton, United States Senator from Montana, lived in Gallatin County. See also * List of cemeteries in Gallatin County, Montana * List of lakes in Gallatin County, Montana * List of mountains in Gallatin County, Montana * National Register of Historic Places listings in Gallatin County, Montana References External links * Gallatin County, MT Official Website * Gallatin County Emergency Management * Census Tract 14, Gallatin County; Census Tract 6, Park County United States Census Bureau Category:Gallatin County, Montana Category:1865 establishments in Montana Territory Category:Settlements established in 1865